Heat assisted magnetic recording (referred to herein as “HAMR”) technology is a promising approach for increasing storage density beyond 1 Tbit/inch2. HAMR utilizes a laser to heat the recording medium to reduce its coercivity below the magnetic field applied from the writer. Advances in the construction and materials used in HAMR heads can further advance the use thereof for data storage.